


Atirar Primeiro, Perguntar Depois

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie acorda no meio da noite e encontra Peggy, parada como uma estátua, segurando sua arma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atirar Primeiro, Perguntar Depois

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shoot First, Ask Questions Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466421) by [Plus1STR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR). 



> N/T: Traduzida com autorização. E postada tão cedo porque não consigo mais dormir e meu despertador vai tocar em cinquenta minutos.

“… ou… atirar…”

Era fraco e abafado, mas Angie conseguia ouvir Peggy sussurrando, o que queria dizer que ela provavelmente não tinha ido para cama ainda. Angie abriu um olho e deixou escapar um grunhido irritado quando a luz da lâmpada atravessou o lençol. Queria dizer que Peggy realmente estava acordada; o tipo de acordada que deixava Angie saber que Peggy ficaria rabugenta quando tivesse que acordar ela de manhã. Angie saiu de baixo das cobertas, tentando se acostumar lentamente à luz fraca que mal iluminava o quarto. Levantou-se apoiada nos cotovelos, olhando para sua namorada que parecia estar parada como uma estátua na beira da cama.

“Você fica parada aí. Juro, eu _vou_ atirar em você.”

Angie franziu as sobrancelhas e o nariz. Ou ela estava ficando cega ou o trabalho de Peggy finalmente tinha enlouquecido ela porque, pelo que podia ver, só estavam elas duas no quarto.

“Peg?” Ela bocejou e esfregou os olhos para afastar o sono.

“Sh,” Peggy fez; ainda não tinha se movido um centímetro. “Pode te ouvir.”

Angie se sentou reta e se ajeitou ao lado de Peggy. Peggy parecia como se a vida tivesse sido drenada dela e estava desesperadamente precisando dormir. Seu cabelo estava preso e ela estava vestindo uma camisola, então tinha tido a intenção de dormir, mas algo a manteve acordada. Algo que demandava o uso de uma arma de fogo. E, aparentemente, esse algo também era invisível. Angie colocou uma mão na parte inferior das costas de Peggy para a acalmar e ela relaxou visivelmente, mas não o bastante para baixar a pistola na sua mão.

“Pegs, o que foi?”

“Na parede.” Peggy apontou com sua arma. Ali estava, pequena e borrada e praticamente nem visível mas, muito para o desprazer de Peggy, ali estava uma pequena aranha na parede.

“Sério, Peggy? Uma aranha?”

“Angie, nenhum ser vivo na Terra do bom Deus deveria ter mais de quarto pernas. Vou-” Peggy parou a frase quando a percebeu se movendo de novo. Ela apertou os olhos e moveu a arma, seguindo a aranha enquanto ela se movia pela parede. Se tivesse acontecido nas horas do dia e ambas tivessem tido uma quantidade razoável de sonho, Angie talvez tivesse achado a reação exagerada de Peggy com relação à coisinha pequena fofa. Mas ainda estava escuro e ela dormiu muito pouco; essa demonstração era um pouco dramática demais, até para Angie.

Angie resmungou quando se levantou da beira da cama e foi até a parede. A aranha nem era do tamanho de uma moeda de um centavo. Como qualquer uma das duas conseguiu ver aquela coisa maldita tinha sido um milagre.

“Querida, mal é do tamanho de uma bolinha de fiapos.”

“Só mata a maldita coisa, por favor,” Peggy sussurrou, finalmente se movendo, mas só para guardar sua arma de novo na gaveta do criado-mudo.

Aranhas. Angie tinha se acostumado muito bem com elas no café. Tinha se acostumado com elas correndo pelo chão perto do lixo em busca de qualquer restos doces que pudessem achar; tão acostumada que nem pensava sobre elas. Pegou um lencinho do criado-mudo e espremeu a coisinha antes que tivesse a chance de se mover de novo. Ela largou o lencinho no lixo e se virou para encarar Peggy de novo.

“Você estava disposta a abrir um buraco na parede de Fry por causa de uma aranha?”

Peggy encarou Angie. “Sou coisas irritantes e horríveis. Teias de aranha onde quer que queiram e entrando em coisas e mordendo você...” Sua frase parou e um bocejo escapou de seus lábios. Ela tinha se mantido acordada, encarando a maldita, debatendo se devia ou não atirar nela, por quase uma hora. “Posso ter exagerado um pouquinho,” Peggy admitiu, descansando a cabeça contra o travesseiro.

“‘Cê acha?” Angie replicou, subindo na cama ao lado dela. Peggy rolou de lado de se esticou para desligar a luminária. Angie instintivamente jogou um braço na cintura de Peggy, puxando-a para perto, e Peggy descansou seu braço sobre o de Angie.

“Querida?”

“Hm...” Angie resmungou, esperando desesperadamente que não precisava se levantar de novo.

“Obrigada,” Peggy conseguiu dizer entre bocejos.

“Cala a boca, Inglesa,” Angie sussurrou, aconchegando sua cabeça contra as costas de Peggy.


End file.
